Jubilife City
Jubilife City is the largest city in Sinnoh and is the the city connecting to Sandgem Town. Important features in the city include the GTS, The Trainer School, the Pokétch Company, and the Jubilife TV Station. To the west of the city is Canalave City, to the east is Oreburgh City, to the south is Sandgem Town and to the north is Floaroma Town. The GTS in Pokémon Platinum is a lot bigger than that in Diamond and Pearl versions. You can have up to 21 people in the GTS in the Platinum version. Trainers The Trainers below are found in the Pokémon Trainer School. School Kid Harrison School Kid Christine Poké Mart Merchandise Events Meet Your Friend The first time you visit here, Dawn/Lucas will appear and talk to you that your friend is currently at the Pokémon Trainer School. Head towards there to pass him the Parcel his Mom have requested. There is a spare Town Map in his parcel and he decided to gives you the extra. Get a Pokétch After you talked to your friend, head outside and head north. A man will talk to you. He is the President of the Pokétch company and will tell you to look for three clowns. The clowns locations are: In front of the Poké Mart, in front of the Jubilife TV Station and in front of the Pokétch Company. Answer correctly their questions and they will give you a Coupon. Collect 3 Coupons and meet the President again. He will give you the Pokétch. It is a very useful device, allowing you to keep track of time or finding hidden items. Get an Old Rod Head west of Jubilife City and into a building. Talk to the fisherman there and he will give you an Old Rod if you replied "Yes". Get a Quick Claw Head to a condominium and chat with the woman there. She will give you a Quick Claw, a Held item that allows your Pokémon to attack first. Battle Team Galactic Soon after you win yourself a badge, two Team Galactic members appear at Jubilife City harassing and trying to bully Professor Rowan and your other rival into coming with them. Together with Dawn/Lucas, you battle them in your first tag battle with another Trainer. ---- After winning the battle, Team Galactic retreats and Professor Rowan and his grandkid will tell you that 90% of the Pokémon is tied with evolution. Then they walked off. A man then walks towards you. He is a representative from the Jublife TV. He will give you a Fashion Case that allows you to dress up your Pokémon. After this battle, you can now access to the Jubilife TV Station. GTS Here at the GTS, you can log on (using Wi-Fi) and trade with other trainers who deposited their Pokémon. On the menu there are three choices: Deposit Pokémon, Seek Pokémon, and Exit. Deposit Pokémon is a feature that allows you to deposit Pokémon on the GTS asking for a specific Pokémon. Other trainers can trade the Pokémon you asked for. When you seek Pokémon, you do the opposite, you trade for Pokémon that other people deposited. Exit seems pretty straight forward so hope you have fun on the GTS. Trainer School This building is located next to the Pokémon Center. There is a blackboard listing status conditions and their effects. The teacher appears to be an Ace Trainer. Many students around will also give you tips. There are two school kids that are willing to battle with you. Their Pokémon information are found here. After you have battle them, talk to the boy again and he will give you TM10 Hidden Power. The Pokétch Company The Pokétch company is where they make Pokétch applications (apps for short). Every time you complete an event, the president will hand you an app. There are many other people who also give you apps. There are three floors in the warehouse. If you talk to the people inside, they'll give you tips. After you receive certain amount of badges, come back to the company and meet the President. Every two badges you collect, he will give you one applications. So he can give you a maximum of four applications. Jubilife TV Station *'1st Floor': On the 1st floor there is: lottery corner, trainers, a TV. The lottery corner is a place where you can get a free lottery ticket where you could win prizes *'2nd Floor': On the 2nd floor there is: a studio, a room with a hiker inside who'll let you dress up your Pokémon (recommended for friendship evolutions) *'3rd Floor': The record rooms; there is some guy who will give you access to Mystery Gift if you tell him the right things. *'4th Floor': The president and his office. There is also an elevator you can take up to the floors you want. There are many reporters out there who'll interview you and you might end up on TV (in the game). Anime Jubilife City has been mentioned plenty of times by Dawn as she planned to make Contest debut there. Ash and his friends arrived at Jubilife City in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!. Although they head back to Jubilife City in Ya See We Want An Evolution! to get to Floaroma Town for Dawn's next contest. Trivia *There is a piano arrangement of this city's song played by a girl in Snowbelle City in Pokémon X and Y. Category:Cities Category:Single Performance Pokémon Contest locations Category:Game locations Category:Anime locations